mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Zoom/Gallery
Season one Sonic Rainboom Wonderbolts making an appearance S1E16.png The Wonderbolts S01E16.png The Wonderbolts Fireworks S01E16.png The Best Night Ever Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Season two Sweet and Elite The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Blaze racing in the Derby S2E9.png Season five Rarity Investigates! Celestia and the Wonderbolts at dinner S5E15.png Wonderbolts queue up to get their plates S5E15.png Wind Rider approaches the food tables S5E15.png Season six Newbie Dash Rainbow crosses the runway without looking S6E7.png Spitfire talking with Surprise and Silver Zoom S6E7.png Spitfire notices Rainbow on the runway S6E7.png Spitfire sees Soarin and Fleetfoot approaching S6E7.png Wonderbolts laughing at Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Misty Fly "most awesome entrance by a newbie" S6E7.png Wonderbolts fly through the sky S6E7.png Wonderbolts fly across the screen S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying in helical pattern S6E7.png Wonderbolts in the locker room S6E7.png Wonderbolts holding broom and bucket S6E7.png Spitfire "better get to it, Crash" S6E7.png Rainbow standing in Soarin's bed S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting like Pinkie Pie S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting hyperactive S6E7.png Rainbow Dash super-excited S6E7.png Spitfire holding a clipboard S6E7.png Rainbow acting like Twilight Sparkle S6E7.png Rainbow giving Spitfire checklists S6E7.png Spitfire looks at Rainbow's checklists S6E7.png Spitfire drops Rainbow's checklists S6E7.png The Wonderbolts confront Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow apologizes to the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Spitfire "changed the routine without consulting me" S6E7.png Spitfire "put other ponies at risk" S6E7.png Spitfire "drummed flyers out of the 'Bolts for less" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash hangs her head in shame S6E7.png Rainbow "whatever punishment you want" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "you guys were right to call me" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "always been a standout flyer" S6E7.png Rainbow "only stood out for making mistakes" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "been my dream my whole life" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "not Wonderbolt material after all" S6E7.png Silver Zoom and Misty Fly look at each other S6E7.png Soarin "are you serious?!" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "spent my whole life trying" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "time to be okay with fitting in" S6E7.png Spitfire "really didn't want to miss the chance" S6E7.png Spitfire "tease you for years about this catastrophe!" S6E7.png Spitfire "that crash was epic!" S6E7.png Wonderbolts laughing with Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Top Bolt Sky Stinger "amazingly awesome crazy-good flyers" S6E24.png Vapor Trail hides her face in her hooves S6E24.png Sky Stinger introducing Vapor Trail S6E24.png Sky Stinger "I never fly without her" S6E24.png Vapor Trail worried about solo trials S6E24.png Sky Stinger "with our wings tied behind our flanks" S6E24.png Sky Stinger pointing to wall of Wonderbolts S6E24.png Rainbow Dash sleeps during Twilight's lesson S6E24.png Rainbow repeats "class is in session!" S6E24.png Season seven Parental Glideance The Wonderbolts in the academy locker room S7E7.png Fleetfoot and Silver Zoom smugly leave the locker room S7E7.png Marks and Recreation The Wonderbolts' practice grounds S7E21.png Secrets and Pies Distance shot of Wonderbolt Academy S7E23.png ''My Little Pony The Movie'' The Wonderbolts disperse the dark clouds MLPTM.png Wonderbolts fly around Twilight and Rainbow MLPTM.png Rainbow singing "you got this" to Twilight MLPTM.png The Wonderbolts fly up to another cloud MLPTM.png Wonderbolts and Derpy doing aerial choreography MLPTM.png Derpy goofily falling out of the air MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash watching the Wonderbolts MLPTM.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Sombrafied Wonderbolts appear S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts on the offensive S9E2.png Rainbow stopped by Sombrafied Wonderbolts S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts block RD's path S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts dive-bombing S9E2.png Pinkie Pie "what do we do, Twilight?!" S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle "we can't stay here!" S9E2.png Between Dark and Dawn Princesses hang-glide with Wonderbolts S9E13.png Luna grabbing Fleetfoot in terror S9E13.png The Summer Sun Setback RD and Wonderbolts fly into the storm S9E17.png RD and Wonderbolts collect storm clouds S9E17.png RD and Wonderbolts dodging lightning S9E17.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Cotton Sky giving orders to Pegasi S9E25.png The cavalry of united Equestria arrives S9E25.png Ponies and creatures charging into battle S9E25.png Wonderbolts and Hippogriffs arrive to fight S9E25.png Wonderbolts and creatures soar downward S9E25.png The Last Problem Wide view of the Wonderbolt Academy S9E26.png Wonderbolts create Twilight-colored streaks S9E26.png Surprise and Silver Zoom flying in sync S9E26.png Merchandise Silver Zoom Cloudsdale Mini Collection mini-figure.jpg Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection packaging.jpg Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection back of packaging.jpg Wonderbolts Ride the Lightning T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg